Blessed Summit
"Now, the confrontation: Are you ready to face the Priestess of her people and drive the deal the Empire has requested? Or will you turn and flee?" This is an encounter specific to the High Priestess challenge, and is also the final encounter. The dialogue of this encounter can change under various circumstances. Event If you possess less than 6 blessings The winds clear the dark clouds to reveal the spire of a ritual house protruding from the summit. You press on through thick snow to find the wooden structure adorned with spoils of war. '' :::1. Enter. ''As you enter the great hall, the towering arched doors swing open with a heavy creak. A giantess in a velvet robe enters accompanied by raiders. Malaclypse bows low to the ground. "My companion and I have been sent forth to discuss a truce between the Empire and the Northerners, my lady." "So they send me a silver tongued devil and his maiden/mercenary?" she smirks. "I hope for your sake you have a decent offering." You kneel before the High Priestess. "Only Number blessings? What a pitiful effort." With a flick of her wrist, bolts of lightning strike you. The Dealer draws a Health Pain Card for every missing blessing. The giantess claps, the sound ringing in the silent, cold hall. "Ha! This small thing survived it! Impressive, but if you wish to speak to me of a treaty, you must first prove yourself against my champion." Her raiders charge towards you. Enter combat with the boss "Even though you failed to bring me your offering, I'm impressed with how you wield your sword. Now hear my terms -" The High Priestess draws herself up, a towering figure draped in fur and wrath. "The North will never bend to the Empire! Blood for blood for blood. Those are my terms, small one. Let your leaders hear it and quake." With that, you make a quick descent to relay the message back to General Brandstrom. :::2. Turn back. You retrace your steps to count your blessings, hoping to find missed opportunities to gain more further down the mountain. ::::Exit encounter and return to the map If you possess 6 or more blessings The winds clear the dark clouds to reveal the spire of a ritual house protruding from the summit. You press on through thick snow to find the wooden structure adorned with spoils of war. '' :::1. Enter. ''As you enter the great hall, the towering arched doors swing open with a heavy creak. A giantess in a velvet robe enters accompanied by raiders. Malaclypse bows low to the ground. "My companion and I have been sent forth to discuss a truce between the Empire and the Northerners, my lady." "So they send me a silver tongued devil and his maiden/mercenary?" she smirks. "I hope for your sake you have a decent offering." You kneel before the High Priestess. Your offering will suffice," says the giantess. "But if you seek to make a deal on behalf of the Empire, you must first prove yourself against my champion." Her raiders charge towards you. Enter combat with the boss "You've done well. Now hear my terms -" The High Priestess draws herself up, a towering figure draped in fur and wrath. "The North will never bend to the Empire! Blood for blood for blood. Those are my terms, small one. Let your leaders hear it and quake." With that, you make a quick descent to relay the message back to General Brandstrom. :::2. Turn back. You retrace your steps to count your blessings, hoping to find missed opportunities to gain more further down the mountain. ::::Exit encounter and return to the map Holy Mace If the player is carrying the Holy Mace in their inventory when they complete this challenge, and have completed its token requirement of having 12 or more blessings, this will be the text after defeating the boss. Although your kind slaughter my people, it is...intriguing that you would be so respectful in bringing the required blessings. Perhaps you are not a barbarian after all. "I see you carry a great mace, a worthy skull-crusher. Perhaps I can bring forth its true essence and reveal its true power?" She holds her hand over the weapon... Holy Mace token acquired. The player is given Absolved Plight "Ah! The great mace Absolved Plight, a truly glorious weapon. May it serve you well." You thank the High Priestess and make a quick descent to relay the message back to General Brandstrom. Trivia In the Devil challenge, the player is made to travel back to visit the High Priestess in an encounter card of the same name. That card shares the same art as this one. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The High Priestess